Second Chances
by Enchanted13
Summary: Rachel finds herself pregnant with Finn's baby after they broke up, who does she turn to for help?
1. Chapter 1 Fears

_**Hiya, **_

_**This is my first multi-chaptered Glee fanfiction so please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate your advice, especially in regards to whether I should continue or not **_

_**Thank you**_

_**Enchanted13 3**_

**Chapter 1-Fears**

**Rachel's POV**

The wedding was amazing. Carole looked beautiful and it was so much fun dancing and singing down the aisle. I know it was Burt and Carole's big day but as we were dancing down the aisle I couldn't help but imagine what my wedding to Finn would be like. I imagined the dress that I would wear and how he would smile that cute lopsided grin of his when he saw me. I thought about the vows we would make and what the reception would be like. Of course, all of the Glee kids would be there, except for Quinn and the other Cheerios who have made it perfectly clear over the past year that they really don't like me and so wouldn't come. I would invite them even so; it doesn't hurt to be polite. Our first dance would be to "Faithfully", obviously, that was the song we sang just after he told me he loved me, what other song was I going to pick? Going back to the wedding which was actually taking place, the reception was so much fun; especially when we all sang to Kurt. Finn had been really horrible to Kurt recently. I have to say I wasn't proud of the way he had been treating his step-brother-to-be so I was overjoyed when Finn suggested that we sing "Just the Way You Are" to Kurt. Later in the evening I got my chance to dance with Finn finally. I always feel so safe when I'm in his arms and after dancing lessons from Kurt he was finally able to relax when dancing. I leant into him and sighed contently, this was where I belonged, I was sure of it. We danced for hours but it wasn't long enough, when the band began to pack up and Finn pulled away from me, I moaned as my body grew cold, missing the warmth of his body next to me. The guests were all staying in the hotel that night and, because my dads hadn't been invited, I was sharing a room with Kurt but I didn't go to my room. Instead, Finn led me to his room which he had to himself. He was supposed to be sharing with Puck but he had gone off somewhere with some girl. When we got into the room he led me to the bed gently. I sat down and he sat next to me. I leant into him and kissed him lightly on the lips, letting him know that this was what I wanted too. Gently, he laid me down and began kissing me feverishly. Soon clothes were being strewn everywhere and I knew that tonight would be the night. That night, Finn and I slept together for the first time. It was passionate and tender but he was so gentle with me. It was then that I knew I wanted to be with him forever. Sadly, it didn't last.

Just two weeks later, I found out that he lied about sleeping with Santana. He had told me that he couldn't go through with it. I know I lied too but I came clean earlier on and that would have been his chance to tell me the truth. And why her? Of all the people it could have been, if it had been Quinn I would have understood, they still obviously care a lot about each other, but Santana? She's known to sleep around, why did he have to sleep with her? How could I forgive him for doing that to me? Of course, I couldn't stay mad for long but by then I had already ruined everything. I went to Puck, knowing it would hurt Finn, but Puck couldn't go through with it. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice, and I'm glad he didn't go through with it because I didn't really want to do it either, I just wanted to make Finn jealous and realise how much he loves me or loved me. When Finn found out, he broke up with me, so I'm alone once more.

_4 weeks later_

As usual, my alarm started blaring music at 6am. I got up and started to get ready to work out on my elliptical when suddenly my stomach flipped and I fled to the bathroom. I'm never sick, stars don't get sick, but I ended up spending ten minutes in the bathroom throwing up, which is definitely not fun when you haven't even eaten yet. After about five minutes of dry heaving I managed to get myself under control and brushed my teeth. I decided to forego my work out and simply get ready for school. My stomach still didn't feel totally settled but I couldn't risk my perfect attendance just for a slight stomach bug. After getting dressed and packing the mandatory change of clothes necessary for dealing with the daily slushie facial, I went downstairs and made myself some dry toast, not feeling up to eating much else.

After I arrived at school I went to my locker and got my books ready for my next lesson, but as I was doing that my stomach flipped once more and I had to rush to the nearest bathroom. Luckily my locker is very close to a girls' bathroom so I managed to get there in time. This was weird, throwing up twice in one morning, I was never sick. I gathered myself together, rinsed my mouth out with water and went to finished getting my stuff together. During the course of the morning this happened a couple more times before my stomach finally settled. That was, until someone threw a slushie at me. The smell of the colouring made me wretch and I had to flee the scene in search of a bathroom rapidly.

After I had finished throwing up for the fifth time that day I sat on the floor of the cubicle for a few minutes enjoying the sensation of the cool tiled wall against my cheek. Suddenly my blood ran cold as horrible realisation swept over me. I counted once, twice, three times before I knew what was wrong. I, Rachel Berry, was pregnant. Not only that but it was my ex-boyfriend's baby.

Shaking with fear I got up and began the daily ritual of cleaning the slushie out of my hair and changing my clothes. Once that was done I decided that I could risk my perfect attendance record and go to the pharmacy. There was no way I would be able to concentrate with all these worries going around in my head so I snuck out of school and started my car.

When I got to the pharmacy I walked in trying my best to act as if I was just coming to buy some vitamins or something else that innocent. Finally I found the aisle I was looking for and began to walk down it looking at all of the different tests there were. It was so daunting, there were so many of them and I didn't have the first clue about which one to buy. I decided to buy three different tests and walked to the counter. The woman working at the counter gave me a funny look but she didn't say anything. I walked out of the store and to my car. Suddenly the reality of what I was about to do came over me, this moment could change my life forever. I couldn't do this on my own; I needed someone with me, but who? Everybody at school hated me and I wasn't ready to tell my dads. There was only one person I could go to right now.

The drive seemed to take forever which made me very nervous but finally I got there. I sat outside for a while with silent tears of fear running down my cheeks. Finally I plucked up the courage to go and knock on the door. After what felt like an eternity the door opened.

"Mommy" I managed to choke out before I fell into her arms and began to sob.

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Comfort

_**Hiya,**_

_**Thank you for all the amazing reviews I have had, I love you guys :) Here is the next chapter for you guys. A quick warning, I'm going to be on holiday for a week so I won't be able to update for at least a week now, maybe slightly longer so I can actually finish the next chapter. Sorry **_

_**Enchanted13 3 xx**_

**Chapter 2-Comfort**

**Shelby's POV**

I opened the door to the sight of Rachel stood on my doorstep crying silently. She addressed me as "mommy" for the first time ever and then flung herself into my arms sobbing her little heart out. It pained me to see my daughter so upset. I may have given her up for the second time only a few months ago but only because I felt that was what was best for her. Now, looking at the broken shell of a girl in my arms, I wondered whether I'd maybe been wrong.

Gently I led Rachel into my living room and sat down on the couch. I gathered her into my arms and sat her on my lap. Then I began to stroke her hair and whisper calming words into her ear. I don't know how I knew what to do, put it down to mother's instinct, but before long her sobbing had calmed down to the odd hiccup. She pulled back from me and looked ashamedly into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for bothering you, I'll go now" she said but as soon as she even started I began shaking my head

"Sweetie, you're not going anywhere. You obviously need me and I want you to know that I'm here for you" I said. I was determined to find out what was wrong with her, she looked so broken, I had never seen Rachel look that vulnerable before and it scared me.

"Mommy, I'm scared" she said in a voice barely above a whisper as she looked at the floor. I sat silently hoping she would just continue without any prompting, I had no idea where this was going.

"I-I-I" she stuttered before becoming silent once more. Rachel Berry, my daughter, lost for words? Something must be very wrong, she took after me and I was always talking when I was younger.

"Mom, Finn and I, we-we" she began again, she took a deep breath before continuing once more "We slept together" she finally managed to say so quietly I barely heard what she said. I sat there for a while, stunned. Why was she telling me this, we hadn't spoken since after Regionals and now here she was telling me that she slept with her boyfriend.

"When, sweetie?" I asked, deciding she needed some help to get out whatever it was she was trying to say. She began to tremble and I wrapped her in my arms once more kissing her on the temple in the hope of calming her down. It seemed to work because she took a deep breath and said

"Six weeks ago" She turned her head and looked up at me. Her wide chocolate eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip was trembling. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tightly.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? You can tell me" I tried to encourage her gently. She obviously needed somebody but she didn't even know where to begin and I was worried about her. I hoped she wasn't about to say what I thought she was about to say.

"Mommy," she began. She was obviously feeling vulnerable because she didn't even call me "mom" she was calling me "mommy". "I-I-I'm pregnant" she finally managed to get out. I tensed up as I heard those words come out of her mouth. Looking down at her I saw that she had broken down and was sobbing into her hands. Once again I gave her a tight hug. She was so small, how was it even possible that she was pregnant, she's still just a child herself.

"Darling, it's OK, have you taken a test?" I asked her. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my little girl was pregnant. There was no way this was true. Rachel shook her head before pulling out three boxes from the carrier bag she was clutching in her left hand.

"I couldn't do it on my own, I was too scared" she said. It was only then that I realised, she should be in school at the moment. Rachel was so set on having a perfect attendance, she must have been feeling terrified to risk that to come here. I gently took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze before I began to lead her upstairs to the bathroom. She may not feel that she has anybody at school she can talk to but I was damn sure going to be there for my daughter when she needed me. This seemed to be fate giving me a second chance at a relationship with my daughter and I wasn't about to pass up that opportunity.

Rachel walked quietly into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I sat on the floor outside the bathroom door and leant my head against the wall. I hadn't seen my daughter in months and now we were going through one of the most difficult moments we could possibly go through. How could I possibly even attempt to help her through this if it were true?

**Rachel's POV**

I sat in my mother's bathroom trying to gather up the courage to take one of the tests. After a few deep breaths I calmed myself down and took all three of the tests. Then I went to the door of the bathroom and opened it. My heart stopped for a moment when I couldn't see Shelby anywhere, but then I turned my head and saw her sat on the floor leaning against the wall. She looked up at me and got up quickly before walking into her bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bath and gestured for me to sit next to her.

I walked over to her and sat down. My mind was working at what felt like twice its normal speed. I was so scared, I'm only 16; how can I look after a baby? What will Finn say when I tell him? How do I tell him? What about my dads? I looked over at Shelby and she put her arm around me.

"Sweetie, it'll be fine. No matter what happens, I'll be here." She said, and for the first time, I knew she meant it. I smiled weakly at her and leant my head on her shoulder.

"Darling" she began as she shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't sure whether this was because of the subject she was about to bring up or because sitting on the edge of the bath wasn't the most comfortable situation. "Have you told Finn yet?"

"No, and I don't think I'm going to yet," I said as my voice began to shake. Mom looked at me with a puzzled look so I expanded "We broke up a month ago, it's complicated" I said. "Possibly about to get more complicated" I thought. My mom gave me a tight hug and I sighed, leaning into it and trying to forget about the situation that brought me here.

The time was up so quickly and I got up and shakily made my way over to the sink where I had left the tests. I picked up the first one and looked at the result. It was in that moment that my world went black.

_**I hope you liked it, sorry for the cliffhanger :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Lullabies and Apologies

_**Hiya again, **_

_**This chapter is much longer, I think I got a bit carried away! ;)**_

_**I hope you like it :) I do not own Glee, sadly. Song credits 1. Count on Me by Bruno Mars, 2. Back to December by Taylor Swift, 3. Brave by Idina Menzel**_

_**Enchanted13 3**_

**Chapter 3-Lullabies and Apologies**

**Shelby's POV**

I managed to get up and across the floor of the bathroom in time to catch Rachel as she fell. I set her down on the ground before I took the little white stick out of her hand and stared at it. I moved the other two out of the sink and got a wash cloth. I wet it and put it on Rachel's forehead, suddenly very glad that I took those first aid courses. Watching Rachel's face carefully for any signs of her waking up, I stroked her hair and whispered to her gently. The other two tests were on the side and I reached up and grabbed them.

"Oh boy, things are gonna become a little crazy around here" I muttered to myself. Rachel began to stir next to me and I put the tests down, grabbing her hand instead. Her eyes fluttered open and after a while they focussed on me and I smiled at her, hoping it would keep her calm and prevent the possibility of her blacking out again.

"Stay lying down for a bit honey. You fainted so you might be feeling a bit dizzy" Rachel looked slowly around the room before realisation suddenly dawned on her face and I knew she had remembered what brought her here.

"Mommy, it was positive" she whispered and I nodded my head slowly before pulling her into my arms gently. She began to cry bitterly into my chest. I rocked her gently and told her over and over how I was going to be there for her. Finally she calmed down and I helped her up off of the bathroom floor. We walked down to the kitchen and I started making us each a cup of tea, I'm more of a coffee-girl really but I know that you shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant so we had tea. Rachel sat at the table, clutching her mug of tea with both hands so tightly her knuckles went white. I let her stay silent, deciding that she would speak when she wanted to. I didn't want to push her and risk her running out and never speaking to me again.

"Mom," she suddenly blurted out "Could I please have a glass of water?" why hadn't I thought of that? When she is sad she gets thirsty. I got up hurriedly and poured her some water. I wondered why she had come to me about this, I treated her terribly and yet still she came to me.

"Baby, why did you come to me? Why didn't you speak to a friend or your dads?" Rachel looked up at me and snorted

"I don't have any friends and pregnancy isn't really a topic I feel very comfortable approaching with my dads. I do not want to have to go through the same thing I went through when I started my first period; that was too embarrassing. Sometimes having two gay dads is just a bit awkward. Don't get me wrong, I love my dads and they are great but a female influence would have been great sometimes." I felt the guilt rise in my chest, constricting my breathing. I left my daughter with things like this to deal with and no female relative to turn to for advice, I am a terrible mother. I will hopefully be able to make up for that now make up for that now.

"Why don't we go into the other room, the couch is more comfortable than these chairs. We could watch a movie if you want" Rachel agreed and a few minutes later we were sat next to each other watching Les Mis.

By the time we were halfway through the film Rachel was starting to fall asleep with her head leaned against my shoulder. I touched her arm to wake her more and helped her to get up before leading her up to the guest room. I didn't want her to have back ache from falling asleep on the couch. I tucked her up in the bed after removing her shoes. Then I turned to leave her to sleep but as I was going she spoke in a quiet voice slurred with sleep.

"Mom, will you sing to me please?" I hesitated before turning back to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

_Find out what we're made of_  
><em>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh<em>

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_  
><em>I'll sing a song beside you<em>  
><em>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<em>  
><em>Everyday I will remind you<em>

_Find out what we're made of_  
><em>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
><em>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh<em>

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

By the time I was halfway through the song Rachel had fallen asleep but I carried on anyway not wanting to wake her. After I finished the song I sat on the edge of the bed for a couple of minutes watching Rachel sleep peacefully.

"I know you couldn't count on me before Rachel but you certainly can now" I said. I know it was cheesy but it was true. I kissed her on the forehead and turned out the light. Then I left her and made my way downstairs. Picking up the phone I began to dial a number.

"Will, I need your help" I said, my voice wavering slightly. I didn't know who else to turn to about this, it was obvious that Rachel would not be happy if I called her dads.

"Shelby?" Will answered "What's wrong?" I took a deep breath to steady myself before saying

"It's Rachel, she's here with me and I don't know what to do, she's scared. Can you come to my house please?" He assured me he would come straight away and I gave him the address before hanging up.

It wasn't long before I heard a knock at the door. I ran to the door and opened it quickly. As soon as Will had stepped over the threshold I began to sob into his shoulder. I'm not the kind of girl who cries a lot but seeing my daughter so distressed had affected me a lot. Will was obviously surprised at my reaction but he held me until my sobs died down and I was just hiccupping slightly. I led him into the living room and we sat down on the couch. Suddenly I realised something

"Will, shouldn't you be teaching at the moment?" I asked, feeling guilty for pulling him away from his job.

"Free period" he answered "What's the matter with Rachel Shelby?" I didn't know what to say, Rachel might not want me to tell her teacher the predicament she currently found herself in. Luckily for me, Rachel chose that moment to walk wearily into the living room.

"I-I'm pregnant, Mr Schue" she said, answering the question which had been directed at me. Will seemed to go into shock for a few moments before he got up and enveloped Rachel in a hug. I let out a giggle at the shocked expression on Rachel's face and she joined in. The sound of her laugh was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard and I felt my smile widen further.

"Do you feel up to coming into school for Glee this afternoon?" Will asked Rachel. I glanced at her, trying to gauge her expression. She seemed to be deep in thought for a while as if she were weighing up the pros and cons of such an action. Finally she smiled and nodded.

"I'll drive you to school, sweetie" I said and she skipped off to gather her stuff together. I was still unsure about whether this would be a positive thing for Rachel to do. Will seemed to be able to read my mind because he said

"Don't worry, Shelb, I'll keep an eye on her. Glee finishes at 5pm tonight, I can drop her back at the dads' house if you want" I contemplated this but shook my head, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Rachel. I wasn't about to let this second chance at a relationship with her pass me by. Will was amazing; I couldn't believe how much he cared for his kids.

"Mom, I'm ready" Rachel said quietly from the doorway.

**Rachel's POV**

We reached school just in time for Glee club. I got out of the car and said a quick goodbye to my mom. It was weird to think that despite the fact that this pregnancy wasn't something I had planned or was particularly excited about, I was glad it had happened because it had brought me back to my mom.

I got to the choir room just in time and took a seat in the corner of the room. Mr Schue came in a few minutes later. He smiled encouragingly at me, I was very glad he knew about the baby, at least there was somebody in school I could turn to.

"Today we are going to use song to express what we are feeling at this very moment in time" he announced to the class. I began to think about what song I would sing. It didn't take long for me to decide what song I would sing.

I sat in the corner and listened to everybody else's performances clapping enthusiastically at the end of each one. Mercedes sang "The More Boys I Meet" by Carrie Underwood, Noah sang "Home" by Michael Bublé, all the while looking intently and lovingly at Quinn, Kurt sang "Castle on a Cloud" from Les Mis, Tina sang "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. The singing went on and on, every song amazing and full of emotions. Finn was the last to sing apart from me, he got up and took a deep breath before beginning to sing a song I would never expect him to sing, "Back to December" by Taylor Swift.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while  
><em>

He was looking straight at me and I knew that he was trying to apologise to me for the way he treated me. It was nice to know that he wanted to apologise but now there was an added complication, a baby, and one he didn't even know existed.

_You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_  
><em>Is still burned in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

I looked across to where Quinn was and saw how angry she was that Finn was singing this song to me. I felt terrible because I was going to be breaking up their fledgling relationship when I told Finn about the baby.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<em>  
><em>And realized I loved you in the fall<em>

_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
><em>When fear crept into my mind<em>  
><em>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye<em>

Surprisingly enough, the song really suited Finn's voice and the whole of Glee club was swaying and really enjoying the song

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_  
><em>So good to me, so right<em>  
><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night<em>  
><em>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
><em>Probably mindless dreaming<em>  
><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<em>

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_  
><em>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<em>

_This is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time, all the time<em>

All of the glee club, with the exception of Quinn applauded. As he walked past me, I grabbed Finn's arm and smiled gently before saying

"Apology accepted"

Then it was my turn to sing. I got up and made my way to the centre of the room. I was really nervous, this was going to be a very risky song to sing but hopefully the risk would work. I stood still as the music started ringing my hands. Then I took a deep, shaky breath before beginning.

_Don't know just where I'm going  
>And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming<br>And the air is cold  
>And I'm not the same anymore<br>I've been running in your direction  
>For too long now<br>I've lost my own reflection  
>And I can't look down<br>If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_  
><em>If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home<em>  
><em>I might be afraid<em>  
><em>But it's my turn to be brave<em>  
><em>If this is the last chance before we say goodbye<em>  
><em>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<em>  
><em>I can't be afraid<em>  
><em>Cause it's my turn to be brave<em>

_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light_  
><em>When your life was daunting<em>  
><em>But I can't see mine<em>  
><em>When I feel as though you're pushing me away<em>  
><em>Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices<em>  
><em>Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices<em>  
><em>As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay<em>

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_  
><em>If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home<em>  
><em>I might be afraid<em>  
><em>But it's my turn to be brave<em>  
><em>If this is the last chance before we say goodbye<em>  
><em>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<em>  
><em>I can't be afraid<em>  
><em>Cause it's my turn to be brave<em>

_And I might still cry_  
><em>And I might still bleed<em>  
><em>These thorns in my side<em>  
><em>This heart on my sleeve<em>  
><em>And lightening may strike<em>  
><em>This ground at my feet<em>  
><em>And I might still crash<em>  
><em>But I still believe<em>

_This is the moment I stand here all alone_  
><em>With everything I have inside, everything I own<em>  
><em>I might be afraid<em>  
><em>But it's my turn to be brave<em>

As I sang these lines I thought of the life growing inside of me and my hand subconsciously went to my stomach. I quickly put it back down at my side as I noticed Quinn giving me a funny look. _Great going Rach, _I thought as I realised that I had practically told my worst enemy that I was pregnant. I hoped that nobody else had noticed, it didn't seem like they had.

_If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<br>I can't be afraid  
>Cause it's my turn to be brave<em>

As the song came to an end I stood in the centre of the room with silent tears running down my face as I realised, "It's my turn to be brave"

_**I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think of the story. Also, do you want Finn to be a complete jerk to Rachel when she tells him about the baby or do you want him to be nice, I'm torn**_


	4. Chapter 4 Home

_**Hiya,**_

_**I hope you guys are proud of me, two updates in two days! :D Don't get too used to it though, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep this up. I hope you guys like this chapter, not much happens in it but I had a request for Beth to make an appearance so here you have a chapter with Beth. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Enchanted13 3**_

**Chapter 4 - Home**

**Shelby's POV**

I arrived at McKinley High at 5pm to pick up Rachel after Glee. This was going to be awkward because in the back seat was Beth. I hoped that Rachel would be able to accept Beth and have a good sisterly relationship with her but I understood that there was the possibility of this all blowing up in my face. This would be the first time that Rachel had met Beth, this afternoon by sheer coincidence; Beth had been spending time with my mom.

Finally, at about 5.15pm I saw Rachel coming out of the school building. She appeared to be deep in conversation with a blonde girl wearing a cheerleading uniform who was holding hands with a latina cheerleader. The blonde said something which made Rachel smile and let out a little giggle. She looked up and saw me waiting in the car before she waved at the rest of the group walking out of the school and ran over to meet me.

Once she reached the car she opened the back door in order to put her bag on the back seat. Of course, in doing this she came face to face with Beth. Her face went white as a sheet and she stared for what seemed like an age at the little baby sat in the seat.

"Sweetie, are you OK?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say. This seemed to snap her out of her thoughts and she looked at me, smiled unconvincingly and nodded. She dumped her bag on the floor in front of Beth's seat and got into the front passenger seat next to me. I drove away from the school suddenly very concerned about the usually talkative girl sat next to me in silence. This was going to be a very awkward journey to her house. This was beginning to worry me a lot, I had just started to rebuild my relationship with Rachel and now that could all be ruined by the fact that Rachel might think I was trying to replace her.

As we rounded the corner of her street she turned to me with tears in her eyes and spoke for the first time since she got into the car.

"Mommy, I'm going to have one of those in about eight months" she said. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Her silence had been nothing to do with Beth and had everything to do with her pregnancy. When we got to her house she got out and let herself into the house. I waited for a while to make sure she didn't need me and discovered after a few moments that this had been a very good idea. Rachel came running out, obviously concerned that I would have already left as her face lit up with the biggest smile I had seen on her face all day when she saw I was still there.

"My dads have had to go away on a business trip for two days and I really don't want to be at home alone right now so..." she began before trailing off. I could see exactly where this was going and to be honest I wasn't exactly comfortable leaving her alone in an empty house after the meltdown I had seen her have that afternoon.

"Sweetie, you will stay with me until they get back" I said. This seemed to be the only real solution to the problem, plus this way I would get to spend more time with my daughter and hopefully improve our relationship. She seemed unsure, making me worried that maybe I was trying to go too fast with this and she was feeling uncomfortable about this.

"Really, are you sure? I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble" she said timidly. Of course I nodded vigorously, probably making myself look really stupid, but Rachel just giggled lightly and ran into the house to grab some of her things.

She was gone for about 15 minutes collecting her stuff together and I sat in the car waiting patiently for her to come back and cooing at Beth, who had just woken up.

**Rachel's POV**

When I opened my mouth to ask my mom if I could stay with her I mentally slapped myself. Mom would think I was being such a baby, I'm sixteen years old and my dads have been leaving me at home alone for weeks at a time since I was fourteen, I shouldn't be scared of being alone. I stopped myself from asking as I realised how stupid I sounded and how pushy I was being. It wouldn't be fair on my mom, she has a young baby to look after; she doesn't want a teenager to look after as well, especially a teenager she gave up, twice. I was surprised when Shelby offered for me to stay with her, of course I was delighted but I tried to play it cool and make sure she was sure. I didn't have to wait long to find out she was indeed certain because when I asked she began to nod her head so energetically that I thought she would give herself whiplash. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle and I ran into the house to get my stuff before I could upset her by breaking down into a full on laughing fit.

It took five minutes for me to stop laughing and so packing took slightly longer than it would normally take me. I picked out several outfits for school, deciding I would come back to the house if I needed anymore or if I needed to wash any slushie out of them, I really didn't want mom knowing about that side of my life. Grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste from the sink and my shampoo from the shower, I stuffed everything into my overnight bag. The last thing I picked up in my bedroom was my yellow teddy bear, my dads told me that my mom had bought me this when she was pregnant and had asked them to give it to me. This teddy bear has been my favourite toy since before I can remember. It is a soft yellow with a big golden star in its stomach and little golden stars on its ears. I still sleep with it in my bed even though I know I am too old to really need it, it comforts me.

On my way back out of the house I walked through all of the downstairs making sure the windows and doors were closed and locked. When I was in the kitchen I saw the glass that Shelby had given me on the drying rack. My dads thought I had bought this for myself at the mall and were very confused as to why I always had to have my water from this cup when I was sad and why I would not have any other liquid in it. I grabbed the glass and placed in gently into my bag before leaving the house and locking up behind me.

When I reached the car I put my bag gently into the back of the car, smiling back as Beth gave me a big toothless grin. I climbed into the front passenger seat, which took quite a lot of effort, (why does my mother, who isn't very tall herself, have such a big car?) and turned to Shelby.

"Thank you so much for this" I said smiling at her but she simply shook her head

"There's nothing to thank me for, you are my daughter and I don't want you to be on your own" she said and I felt my eyes fill with tears of joy. We just sat there looking at each other for a few minutes and then mom drove away from the house.

It didn't take long to get to mom's house and soon I was pulling my school bag and my overnight bag out of the back of the car. Mom unstrapped Beth and carried her to the door before unlocking it and letting me go in first. I looked around the hallway at the cream walls and the pictures in frames on the walls before following mom up to the guest bedroom. I had been here earlier today but I hadn't really been in a state which gave chance to look at my surroundings.

Mom's house was very clean and tidy, surprisingly so considering she had a young baby in the house. Everything seemed to have its place and everywhere was so clean that I suspected if I were to run my finger along the top of any surface I wouldn't find any dirt or dust. Finally we reached the guest bedroom and Shelby opened the door. I walked in and gazed around at the room. It was fairly plain with pale yellow walls and a beautiful floral bedspread. I dropped my bags on to the bed and sat down.

"I'll leave you to it" Shelby said

"Thanks Mo-uh Shelby" I said, still unsure what to call her. I had called her mommy earlier but now that I wasn't feeling so vulnerable I wasn't sure what was appropriate. Shelby left the room and I gazed around the room for a while longer as I listened to her footsteps as she went back down the stairs. Once I was sure she was downstairs and out of earshot, I left the room and went to explore the house. The first room I walked into was the bathroom, not particularly exciting so I walked back out. The second room I entered was Shelby's room. I walked around the double bed to the other side where there were pictures on the bedside table. The first picture was one of Beth in the hospital but it was the next photo which brought tears to my eyes, a photo of me at sectionals last year. I couldn't believe mom had taken a picture of me at sectionals and kept it next to her bed. I thought she didn't care, why else would she leave me for a second time. The next room was Beth's nursery. It was a beautiful room, pale pink with matching covers for the cot and curtains and toys lined every shelf. I sat in the room for a while taking in the sight of all the beautiful toys. Shelby must have dropped Beth into her cot earlier before she went downstairs because the baby girl was laying in her cot staring up at me. She was obviously tired but she just lay there staring at me with big eyes so I did the only thing I could think of, I began to sing.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Rachie's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_If that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Rachie's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_If that diamond ring gets broke, _

_Rachie's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_If that billy goat won't pull,_

_Rachie's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_If that cart and bull turn over,_

_Rachie's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_If that dog named Rover won't bark._

_Rachie's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_If that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

_So hush little baby don't you cry,_

_'Cause Mommy loves you and so do I_

Beth had fallen asleep by the time I finished the song and as I turned to leave I heard mom ask

"Rachie? Where did that come from?"

"My dads used to call me Rachie when I was little" I explained in a whisper, not wanting to wake Beth. I walked to the door and mom put her arm around my shoulders

"Come on Rachie" she said, making my smile. I knew in that moment that our relationship was going to go from strength to strength.


	5. Author's Note

_**AN : I know these are annoying but I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be updating for a while. I lost one of my friends at the weekend so I'm not really able to write anything at the moment. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but watch this space because as soon as I can, I will be continuing with this story. RIP lovely 3**_

_**Sorry guys**_

_**Enchanted13 3**_


	6. Chapter 5 Bonding

_**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait betwen chapters, it has been a tough couple of weeks. I want to say a big thank you before I continue with the story for all the condolences I received after my author's note about the current situation, they helped me get through it a bit better. Not much happens in this chapter but it's sort of a filler leading up to the next few chapters**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**As per usual, I own nothing**_

_**Enchanted13 3**_

_**P.S. My youtube account is .com/user/WhiteHorseXxXx please go and have a look at it, I have some of my original songs on there and any Gilmore Girls fans will be happy to know that there are lots of videos of that show on there too. Sadly at the moment there aren't any Glee videos but I am working on it. Also, let me know if you would be interested in watching a video blog from me, I will be willing to answer any questions you guys may have about any of the stories I am currently writing as well as telling you a bit about myself and probably rembling as I seem to be doing now. **_

_**Anyway...Chapter 5 - Bonding**_

**Rachel's POV**

The evening passed pleasantly, we watched Pirates of the Caribbean on the TV before mom decided it was time for us to eat some dinner. Whilst my dads and I were reliant on takeout menus, it was soon very clear that mom is a cook, and a very good one at that. I stood in the doorway watching as she breezed around the kitchen clearly confident in what she was doing. After about 5 minutes she turned to me

"So, when are you going to tell your dads?" she asked

"I don't know, tomorrow, when they get back from their trip I suppose. The sooner the better, right?" I wasn't entirely sure about this but I knew it was the right thing to do, I just hoped my dads would be understanding about it. Shelby just nodded, before turning back to her chopping. Over her shoulder she asked me another question, one I had been hoping she wouldn't bring up

"And what about Finn? When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know what to do, mom?" I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes, against my will, I had promised myself I wouldn't cry again "He's with Quinn now, I don't want him to think I'm doing this just to get back with him. We didn't exactly have the most amicable break up. I-I don't want everyone to-to h-hate me anymore than they already...do" By the end of my little outburst I was sobbing and I barely even whispered the last word. So much for not crying. Before I knew what was happening, mom had wrapped her arms around me. This was still so new but it felt so right to have my mom hold me as I cried.

Eventually I managed to calm down; wiping the tears from my eyes I looked back at my mom.

"I'm sorry" I said, feeling stupid for breaking down like that. Mom just smiled at me and hugged me once again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm your mom this is my job; to look after you. You're going through a difficult time at the moment, it isn't surprising that you need to cry every so often" At these words I felt myself tear up again but swallowed them back down before I smiled at my mom and hugged her tightly.

The dinner was absolutely divine; my mother obviously has many talents. Another bonus, she remembered that I'm a vegan. I couldn't help but wonder whether she would be willing to teach me how to cook, but I soon pushed that thought out of my mind, I wasn't even sure she really wanted me to be here.

As we were eating, we tried to make polite conversation about school and Beth and how mom enjoyed not working at Carmel anymore but soon the conversation turned back around to my current predicament.

"So, Rachel," Shelby began tentatively "Do you know what you are going to do about the baby?" At that moment, I knew why she felt so uncertain about asking me. I don't know why, but at that moment my anger flared up. How dare she ask me about that when she gave me away without a second thought and then sixteen years later left me for a second time?

"I'm keeping it, I couldn't get rid of it, not after what y-" I managed to stop myself just in time but the air filled with the words we both knew I had been about to say, _"Not after what you did to me"_

I hated myself as soon as I opened my mouth. An uncomfortable silence formed between us and the tension was palpable. Shelby turned away from me but not before I noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. Cursing myself inwardly I spoke again

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean that, I'm just stressed. I shouldn't take it out on you" I hoped this would make up for the hurtful thing I almost said. I got up from my seat and crouched down on the floor next to Shelby. She looked down at me and the hurt I saw in her eyes broke my heart. I did that; I made her feel that way. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"I didn't mean it ...mom" I said hoping to make her see how sorry I was. She looked back at me and nodded her head very slightly. I couldn't take it any longer and collapsed into her arms, holding onto her for dear life.

"I love you mom" I said without any hesitation. It was at that moment that I decided that she was so much more than my mother, she was my mom. After what seemed like hours, I let go of her and she smiled at me. Before long we had finished our meal and we settled down for the rest of the evening.

**Shelby's POV**

After the problems we had early in the evening I was dreading the rest of the time that Rachel was going to be staying with me. As much as I tried to persuade myself that she didn't mean what she said, I knew that what she had said was true, I had hurt her and I shouldn't blame her for being angry.

Despite my worries, the rest of the evening passed pleasantly. Rachel wanted to watch a movie and so I put in Mamma Mia after she said she had never seen it. I was certain she would love it and I wasn't wrong, by the end of the film she was singing along to all of the songs and dancing around the room. Watching her dancing it was hard to believe that she wasn't a little girl, in fact she was a young woman who was pregnant with her first child. It was only then that it hit me, this child would be my grandchild, I was going to become a grandmother.

I must have looked a bit perturbed because before I knew it, Rachel was crouching down in front of me with concern laced in her huge brown eyes. I tried to comfort her and show her I was fine but my mouth was dry and the signal to talk was getting lost somewhere between my brain and my mouth. All I managed to say was "grandma" Rachel looked at me, confused. As I looked at her I saw the realisation sink in and she smiled happily before nodding.

After the movie finished, Rachel came and sat by my side on the couch as we watched some drama on the TV. Half an hour later she was leaning against my shoulder fast asleep. She was so small that I managed to pick her up with no problems and carry her up to the guest room which I had shown her earlier that evening. I pulled her shoes off of her feet and removed her socks, and then I pulled back the covers and lay her in the bed before tucking her in. As I was walking away to the door I heard her murmur "goodnight mommy" under her breath and I left the room smiling a smile that didn't leave my face for the rest of the evening.

**Rachel's POV**

The next morning I woke up in a room that I didn't recognise still wearing my clothes rather than pyjamas. I sat up in bed, scared about the fact that I had no idea where I was. Suddenly it all came flooding back to me and I flopped back down into the bed reliving the previous day. I lay there for a while until I felt the feeling of nausea which was now becoming way too familiar for my liking. I rushed out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom which I had been in yesterday. Clearly mom heard me because she was there in a flash, holding my hair back for me and stroking my back.

Finally I was done and I leant back against the side of the bath, already drained. After that experience I decided to forego my usual workout and simply got dressed and followed my mom downstairs to the kitchen. Beth was already sat in her highchair, smiling, clearly enjoying her breakfast. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down at the table.

Mom suddenly got up, having finished feeding Beth, making me jump with the speed at which she moved. She popped a slice of bread into the toaster and turned to look at me.

"You are **not **skipping breakfast young lady" she said in her stern Coach Corcoran voice. I knew that there was no arguing and so when the toast was ready I nibbled at it until I had finally finished it all. As much as I tried to look like I was angry that she was forcing me to do this, I was actually enjoying the normal feel of this morning, there was no tension between us, if someone walked past the window they wouldn't know that my mom had given me up and we had only been properly reacquainted yesterday, they would think we were a normal family and that Beth was my little sister. I liked this idea a lot and continued to fantasize for quite some time about what our life would be like until I saw a hand waving in front of my eyes and I fell with a thud back to reality.

"Rachel, are you ready because your dads will be back soon and you said you wanted to tell them today" mom said cautiously. After last night I think she was worried that the subject of my pregnancy might be a tetchy subject at the moment. I sighed and got up. Half an hour later I had brushed my hair and my teeth and packed my stuff away and we were sat in mom's car heading towards my house.

When we reached the house I just sat in the car for a moment before I went up to the front door and let myself in. My dads were already home and were sitting in the living room. They weren't worried because I had sent them a text the night before to let them know that I would be staying with a friend for the night, I didn't think they would be very comfortable if they knew that that "friend" was actually my birth mom who had abandoned me for a second time just a few months earlier.

"Hi Sweetie, how was your night?" daddy asked. I decided that I had to tell them now, if I didn't I would probably never tell them.

"Dad, Daddy, I have something I need to tell you"

**_Sorry for the evil cliffhanger, I have exams for the next week so there will probably be a slight delay before I can upload the next chapter, sorry :s Please review and let me know what you think of the story and the possibility of a video blog and please visit my youtube account :)_**

**_Love you guys so much_**

**_Enchanted13 _**


End file.
